villainsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Simon Winters
|type_of_villain = Psychotic Slaver}} Simon Winters is a major antagonist of Split & Mental, and one of the main antagonists of Helluva Boss. Simon is both a criminal mastermind, mercenary, a plantation owner, and a psychotic terrorist that who runs a mercenary corporation called the Winter Foundation. He once fought the likes of Split and Mental and later face the Immediate Murder Professionals (IMP) once he became a target for them to kill. He also runs his own plantations that practices slavery on the modern day which gained the disgust from most of his fellow crime lords, even the Prime Omega Badlock . Even the I.M.P. crew (Who are demons from Hell) were disgusted by the actions of this man. History Simon Winters was born in a crime family, and ever since he was a boy he killed his little brother by throwing him off a cliff just because he was his father's favorite. When he grew up to adult hood, he killed his father by dumping him in a vat of acid so that he could take over his criminal syndicate. Soon, Simon became a terrorist once he bombed a a Wells Fargo building, killing hundred of people in it. During a concert, he leads a group of mercenaries and started a mass shooting just so he could kill the young female singer for no buying his drugs. The shooting left over 27 injured while the rest were killed including the female singer. After committing a long history of terrorist attacks and organized crime, he decided to make his own plantation and use his wealth to protect him from the government from inferring with his new project. He was bringing back slavery to the US, and the way he gets his slaves was through kidnapping various people and place them in one of his plantation. Using methods the White people would to slaves, Simon made sure that they won't escape by placing explosive collars that would be triggered and brutally explode there heads open. As a means to satisfy his ego and sadism, he let his slaves wear old, ragged clothing and eat nothing but dirty food while he taunts them by dressing fancy and eating fancy food right in front of them. Most, if not all of his horrendous actions gain him infamy among the criminal underworld, bringing nothing but dread and disgust from the other criminals and crime lords. Split & Mental Simon makes his first appearance as a major antagonist of Split & Mental. The titular psychotic duo were hired by an weapons dealer who was wanted revenge on Simon for murdering his brother. Helluva Boss TBA Personality Simon is a racist, sadistic, and terrorist mastermind and a cruel slaver, hating anyone he finds to be weak. Simon believes that if you either be the slaver or the enslaved, seeing everyone (African Americans, Asians, Indians, and Caucasians) as slaves for him to abuse if he wishes. He sees African Americans as weak due to once being slaves, which is why he sees them as inferior and feeble. He is clearly a sadistic monster, as he takes enjoy on taunting his slaves with how rich and powerful he is. He can be extremely ruthless to those he double crossed, having no tolerance on those who betray him or snitch on him. Though he does allow snitches and double-crossers to work for him if they do it just to work for him. Category:BrandonDarkOne47 Villains Category:Multiversal Legends Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Completely Insane Category:Psychotic Category:Complete Monster Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Sadists Category:Serial Killers Category:Slavers Category:Villains who killed their own parents Category:Racist